


The New Addition

by kadytheredpanda



Category: Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadytheredpanda/pseuds/kadytheredpanda
Summary: prompt: family.  Drabblish. There's a new addition in the Duck family. Huey, Dewey, and Louie don't know what to make of it.





	The New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a quick response for disney_kink in 2014. I ship Scrooge/Flintheart so as soon as I saw the prompt I always wanted to respond to it. It's not much, but I do like writing drabbles and flashfics. Sometimes they're just good for the soul.

The first night Flintheart stayed over the nephews wondered what was wrong with their uncle. Was he brainwashed? Did Magica team up with ol' Glomgold and bewitch him? Did Unca Scrooge lose his mind, sharing his home with someone else that had tried to steal his money before? The second night they grew more bewildered, as the three wondered the same once more. By the third night they heard strange noises in Uncle Scrooge's room and with Webby tried to break in. Missus Beakley scolded the four as they almost finally broke the door in. With that incident's occurrence an important decision among the adults was made.

Uncle Scrooge explained during breakfast, in a private meeting with the children, that Flintheart was to stay. Flintheart Glomgold was no longer an enemy, but a friend. Not a friend like the boys and the girl were with each other or their other friends, but friends like how Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy were. Webby giggled over how cute love in general was, whereas the boys found themselves confused. How could it be like with Unca Donald and Aunt Daisy with two men? Were they gonna be the same as they grew up?

Slowly they reflected more with each other and felt comfortable. More than anything they were happy that their Unca Scrooge had a relationship with someone. It wasn't quite like what he had with Goldie, as far as they knew, but it was close. In some ways it was better. The two had more in common than a love of gold. They had heritage, determination and courage. Not very much fighting, which was always good.

As it turned out, outside of the horrible things he'd done to them in the past Flintheart was not that bad a person. Granted, they did not trust him during the first trips to the amusement park and horror movies because of that bad blood but it turned out he was a member of the Scottish Junior Woodchucks and knew more about that sort of thing than Uncle Scrooge ever did. He loved a good joke as much as the next duck. Heck, he could even cook very well; his eggs Benedict was a particular specialty.

One day as they got ready for school and ran down the hall the nephews heard Flintheart telling Scrooge that he felt that the boys were finally fully trusting him. Scrooge agreed, and the nephews (although the adults could not hear on the other side), agreed. They already did a lot with their uncle but with Flintheart in the mix there was even more excitement in their life than ever. Not a single day in Duckburg was boring as long as either the uncle or uncle's friend was around. Until Uncle Donald could come home again the nephews wished that it would continue that way.


End file.
